The Soul of My Love Is Still Within Me
by Fishtex129
Summary: What Would Have Happened If Cell and Gohan Hadn't Decided To Finish Their Battle With One Last Kamehameha?


The Soul of My Love Is Still Within Me

_I have not thought about what I will write; I have just decided to just go with the flow. Criticism is welcome, just please don't hate on me ;-;_

**What Would Have Happened If Cell and Gohan Hadn't Decided To Finish Their Battle With One Last Kamehameha?**

Wind blows through my hair as I trade blows with this _bakemono_. Cell has killed thousands and if I don't stop him right here and now he will kills millions more. Vegeta attacked Cell with everything he had but Cell didn't have a scratch on him! If I don't end this soon Cell will destroy the earth!

Cell and I both jumped back as we survey the other. The area had become even more of a wasteland than it had been before. There were craters everywhere, the wind had became a maelstrom from the power we were both emitting.

"Cell…" I mutter in an angry voice.

"Hahahaha," Cell laughs!

"Boy I am afraid there is nothing you can do. My power has tripled, this fight is extremely one sided; not even a miracle can save you now.

We both jump at each other trading blows once again. He is right, his power is way beyond my level. As we continue to fight a glow comes upon his hand as he CUTS off my right arm! I jump back as I yell in pain. I can hear Cell laughing as my friends gasp, right before my vision was blinded in white.

I look around myself to see that I am in a void of white with purple double helix's and red rings. I see a beautiful girl in front of me.

"Shu… remember."

Her voice was even more beautiful than her. It was coated in honey.

"_Saita no no hana yo_

_Aa douka oshiete okure_

_Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte_

_Arasou no deshou_

_rin to saku hana yo_

_soko kara nani ga mieru_

_hito wa naze yurushiau koto_

_dekinai no deshou_

_ame ga sugite natsu wa_

_ao wo utsushita_

_hitotse ni natte_

_chiisaku yureta_

_watashi no mae de_

_nani mo iwazu ni_

_karete yuku tomo ni_

_omae wa nani wo omou_

_kotoba wo motanu sono ha de_

_nanto ai wo tsutaeru_

_natsu no hi wa kagette_

_kaze ga nabiita_

_futatsu kasanatte_

_ikita akashi wo_

_watashi wa utaou_

_na mo naki mono no dame"_

"_**Euterpe" by Supercell**_

Her voice brought tears to my eyes as I began to have flashes of a world that wasn't mine. A world of war and disease. A world sad and without hope. A world destined to be taken over by the apocalypse. I then had flashes of a boy… No, man as he overcame and killed many people. He became a tyrant, hated by his subjects. Then a kind king, with the help of his subjects he stopped the apocalypse. But in the end everyone but him was satisfied. I slowly started to realize that that was me. I am Shu Ouma.

My eyes are blinded by tears,

"Inori…"

"Shu you remember."

"How are you here! You died." My voice cracked with happiness and grief.

"I am dead, but I left my soul with you. You may have given the others back their voids but when your void went back into your heart my void was left inside it. I live with you now."

"You must defeat Cell Shu."

"But how! My arm is gone and I don't have the void genome!"

But you do, you have two void genomes, your cursed to bear the Guilty Crown wherever you go, even in death I will always live within you. Now my king, use me…"

**Third Person POV**

Gohan with his right arm cut off stood back from Cell as Cell watched in amusement. But then Gohans left hand started to glow blue as a symbol of a leaf appeared on it. Gohan then stuck his left hand into his chest as his eyes turned into a concentrated red filled with power and confidence. A blue light shot up into the sky. Then green strings came off his hand as he pointed it towards the place his right arm used to be. The green lines came to form a new arm. His new arm was made of purple crystal with green lines that looked like veins. His arm went down to the smallest detail, from fingers to nails. It was the ultimate prosthetic arm. Then a large sword three times as big as he was came out of the prosthetic. The sword was made out of the same purple crystal and had the same green lines.

**Gohans POV**

I let a tear drop down my face as I looked at Inori's void. It was beautiful, even the covering of my void couldn't hinder her beauty. I then glared at Cell.

"Cell you are going to die right now. My lovers soul will purify the taint within you!"

Gohan rushed Cell before he could react as a blue glyph formed under his feet, giving him a boost of speed. He then slashed at Cell, going to fast for Cell to track. To Cell Gohan was only a blur. Cell was quickly cut in half. Cell was paralyzed in fear from the power Gohan was emitting.

"What is this power! No memories of his show a thing about it."

Cells chest continued to fall along with his legs even as Cell said his words of shock. Cell began regenerate his legs as he flew away. But Gohan was faster, Gohan appeared in front of him. Cell flew the other way but Gohan appeared again.

"It is time to die Cell."

Gohan then slashed upwards at Cell cutting him in half vertically. Cell glowed a blinding blue. Cell attempted to regenerate but his cells wouldn't respond.

Gohan watched as Cell died in a light of blue comparable to a miniature sun. As the light died down Gohan watched the remnants of Cells energy, waiting to see if Cell would regenerate but he didn't. Gohan let out a sigh of relief as he smiled and dismissed Inori's void. The others rushed to him as Gohan landed on the ground and sat down.

"My lover shall always be within me, Inori may have died but her soul shines bright within my void. I can feel her happiness inside me."

Gohan had never been happier than any other time in his life but now.

Bakemono means monster in Japanese.

_Like I said earlier criticism is appreciated. While writing this fanfic I did everything I could to make it good. I looked up episodes to get accurate details of everything._

_If this gets 10 positive reviews I will put up a second chapter. If I continue to get more support after that I will put up more chapters :)_


End file.
